


I Get Off

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: Y/N gets her rocks off knowing Stiles can see her. It’s mutual pleasure, even if they aren’t even in the same building.  Based off of the song “I Get Off” by Halestorm.





	I Get Off

You had just graduated college and had been living in your apartment in DC for a few weeks now. From the very first day, you couldn’t help but notice the cute guy in the building directly across from yours. You had bumped into him a few times on your way to work. His name was Stiles and he was an FBI agent. He wasn’t what you imagined an FBI agent to be. He was your age, skinny, slightly spiky hair, and a smile that could melt the panties right off of you. Definitely not the serious, middle-aged gruff guys you imagined them to be.

You noticed the way he’d look at you, like you were the only one in the entire city. At least that’s how he made you feel. But that’s not all you noticed. You noticed at night, when you were in your bedroom and taking your work clothes off, his eyes would be drawn to you like a magnet. You’d pretend not to notice. You’d leave the lights on, the curtains drawn, and remove each item one by one. You’d pretend not to notice how he’d sit down on his bed in his bedroom and loosen his tie. You’d pretend it wasn’t him watching you turning you on, just a needed release after a long, hard day of work as you stretched out on your bed, your fingers teasing along your pussy’s lips. You’d pretend not to notice how his own hand would move lower, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard dick out.

You'd insert your fingers, pumping them in and out of you. He’d pump his hand up and down his dick. You’d rub circles and tease your clit. He’d twist his hand ever so slightly at the top, his thumb brushing over his slit. You’d moan and throw your head back in pure ecstasy. His lips would part, and you imagined a gasp or a grunt escaping them. And when you’d come dripping wet over your fingers, it was “Stiles” that escaped your lips. You’d come back down just in time to see his own orgasm explode through him, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open as the pleasure coursed through him. It was a complete give and take between the two of you.

You got off on him getting off on you. It was addicting the pleasure you got from it. You made sure he was home every night you’d undress. You made sure he could see every inch of you. You had fun teasing him, the way you could practically bring him to his knees with just one little arch in your back. Maybe it was the forbiddenness of it, or maybe it was just simply the pleasure of it, but you couldn’t get enough. You didn’t care if anyone thought you were a freak. You weren’t doing it just for him either. You were selfishly doing it for yourself, too.

And maybe, just one day, if you ever got bored of this, you’d just have to invite him over and see if he could make you scream out his name himself.


End file.
